Teardrops in the Rain
by peritchor
Summary: Petra Ral menginginkan hujan turun untuk menghapus dukanya. Duka karena apa? duka karena pujaan hatinya sudah melabuhkan cintanya.


Teardrops in the Rain

By Peritchor

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin hanya milik Tuan Hajime Isayama Seorang

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

Cast : Petra Ral, Levi, Mikasa

Warning?: OOC, Typo, geje, dll.

 _Maka pada suatu pagi hari ia ingin sekali menangis sambil berjalan tunduk sepanjang lorong itu. Ia ingin pagi itu hujan turun rintik-rintik dan lorong sepi agar ia bisa berjalan sendiri saja sambil menangis dan tak ada orang yang bertanya kenapa._

 _Pada suatu pagi hari- Sapardi Djoko Damono (1973)_

Wanita berambut cokelat madu itu berjalan lemah di jalan setapak dengan cuaca yang mendung tapi seperti enggan hujan itu. Sesekali ia berhenti seraya menatap langit yang agak kelabu itu.

'Langit apakah kau ingin mempermainkanku? Tolong hujanlah kali ini saja aku memohon!' benaknya memohon hujan untuk turun agar ia bisa menyamarkan tangisannya.

Peristiwa kemarin yang masih hangat diingatannya itu trus mengganggu perasaannya yang juga berimbas pada kantung-kantung air matanya yang ingin segera mengalir dan menumpahkan segala jenis perasaan yang sudah menyesak di dadanya.

 _Flashback on_

"Petra, aku akan bertemu klien dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti," ujar atasannya yang terkenal perfeksionis itu tersenyum manis padanya. Jantungnya berdeba-debar seolah akan memecahkan satu-satunya jantung miliknya.

Sudah sejak bekerja bersama Levi, Petra menyimpan perasaan pada bosnya yang pendek itu. Meski rekan kerjanya selalu mengutuk bosnya itu, entah mengapa Petra selalu merasa senang dan bersemangat saat bersamanya. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan cinta.

Petra seorang desainer grafis di biro periklanan swasta milik Levi. Ia bekerja sudah cukup lama sekitar 2 tahun. Ia selalu menyukai bosnya yang terkadang menyebalkan dan perfeksionis. Tapi dimata Petra yang sudah terkena sihir cinta, Levi memiliki banyak nilai plus dibandingkan dengan penilaian karyawan lainnya.

Menurut pengamatan Petra, Levi belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Petra merasa yakin bahwa Levi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Karena Levi selalu baik padanya dan selalu memberikan perhatian yang berbeda. Petra merasa Levi hanya sedang menunggu waktu untuk mengajaknya kea rah lebih serius.

Hanya dengan senyum yang selalu ia terima dari bosnya yang pendek itu Petra merasa sangat yakin levi menginginkan dirinya. Tidak hanya dengan senyuman tapi juga dengan setiap perlakuan Levi yang terasa spesial untuk Petra. Tapi sejujurnya ia hanya terjebak pada perasaan-perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah benar-benar mencari tahu perasaan Levi sebenarnya dan juga fakta bahwa Levi memiliki seorang kekasih hingga ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Saat ia pulang di malam itu dan hujan gerimis turun membasahi bumi. Ia tengah menunggu bus umum yang selalu ia gunakan untuk datang dan pulang. Di saat-saat menunggu itu, Ia melihat sesosok yang ia kenali di sebrang jalan tempat ia menunggu. Levi.

'ah itu bos,' batinnya girang sampai bangkit dari duduknya.

'tunggu, bos sedang berjalan dengan siapa?' tanyanya dalam batin seraya memfokuskan penglihatannya ke arah Levi. Karena Levi sedang berjalan, Petra mengikutinya.

'Tangan bos tampak merangkul pundak seseorang disampingnya,' batinnya semakin penasaran. Ia terus mengikuti dan berada di posisi yang cukup dekat dengan bosnya itu. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah fakta yang akhirnya membuatnya patah hati dan sedih sendiri.

"Aku akan meneleponmu saat sampai di rumah," ujar Levi mesra pada seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya dan berada di bawah payung yang sama dengan Levi.

'Hah? Bos bersama seorang perempuan?' batinnya kecewa melihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam sebahu dan wajahnya menunjukkan ras asia. Dadanya sesak. Air mata tak kuasa ia tahan agar tak mengalir.

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah si gadis bersurai hitam itu. Lama kelamaan bibir mereka bertemu dan mereka berciuman mesra nan manis di bawah payung dengan gerimis yang membasahinya. Wanita yang mengintip mereka berdua tak kuasa lagi menahan sesaknya dada dan mungkin kini perasaannya telah pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah karena dibanting. Airmatanya sudah mengalir deras. Hancur sudah perasaan yang ia bangun sendiri.

"Selamat malam sayang dan mimpi indah ya. Sampai jumpa," pamit Levi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan berjalan di kegelapan untuk pulang ke rumah.

 _Flashback off_

Taman pagi itu tampak lengang karena mungkin ini masih hari kerja dan semua orang sibuk bekerja atau bersekolah. Hanya dia, si wanita bersurai cokelat madu yang sibuk melukis di atas pasir taman sambil menerawang jauh tak jelas. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan menumpahkan kesedihannya. Harusnya memang ia sudah berada di kantornya tapi ia tak mungkin bisa menatap bosnya lagi.

 _Ia tidak ingin menjerit-jerit berteriak-teriak mengamuk memecahkan cermin membakar tempat tidur. Ia hanya ingin menangis lirih saja sambil berjalan sendiri dalam hujan rintik-rintik di lorong sepi pada suatu pagi_

 _Pada suatu pagi hari- Sapardi Djoko Damono (1973)_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan turun perlahan tapi pasti. Gerimis berubah menjadi bulir-bulir yang semakin rapat dan deras. Petra Ral yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu menatap langit yang pucat dan menumpahkan air hujan yang terus berubah seperti air bah. Air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan yang telah membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya mungkin patah tapi dengan begini setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik.

FIN

A/N :

Terimakasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca cerita yang geje dan membosankan ini. bila berkenan boleh direview.

Sankyuu :)


End file.
